


Dance With Me

by Brieoftarth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieoftarth/pseuds/Brieoftarth
Summary: Brienne decides to take dance lessons before she returns to yet another of her fathers parties to find her a husband. Jaime is her teacher.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 75
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

“Tart? Brienne... Tart?”

Brienne sat on an uncomfortably cheap seat in the middle of her towns community centre, wringing her hands together with anxiety. As the red headed man called out her name, she almost choked on her tongue as she stood to her feet, raising her arm awkwardly. “Tarth, I— I’m. Brienne, Tarth,” she stumbled over her words.

“Oh, fuck. No, no, no.” The redhead circled her once, twice, and a third and final time, shaking his head and tutting as he did so. “We’re not wasting our time here. It’s too much. Too tall, too broad, too much. Just too much. Just go, we’ll refund half of the money for the lesson within 3 business days.”

Briennes shoulders sagged in disappointment.

Her father was hosting yet another ball in her honour, hoping that one of the men lined up would be suited to Brienne. The 24 year old had already been through this three times already. Each time, she tried a little harder for her father. The first year, she let someone else do her hair. The second year, she got a custom gown. The third time, she hired a make up artist. None of it made her confident, especially when she heard the whispers of the men she was supposed to dance with.

‘Next year, it will be different. Next year, you’ll fix what’s broken.’ She thought to herself each time.

This year, she was going to learn how to dance, and properly. Maybe if she could follow someone else’s lead without stepping on their toes or almost tripping them up at every turn, then maybe they would want to sweep her off her feet, and she would be happy and her dad would be, too.

Or so she had thought. As her dance teacher told her to leave, Brienne could feel her cheeks burn. The community centre was filled with other beginner dancers, young and old, and he didn’t seem to mind skipping off to help the 85 year old couple in the corner. Her cheeks were hot with humiliation and tears burned in her eyes.

Just she was about to grab her bag, a hand grasped hers, and pulled her close.

“Hyle’s a cunt. And a terrible dancer. And quite frankly, blind. You’re just enough.” He wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her flush against him. “Jaime. Jaime Lannister. I’ll be your teacher from now on, Brienne.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Getting prepared for your wedding?”

Brienne had to glance up at Jaime then, her eyes searching his. But there was no hint that he was mocking, so she quietly shook her head, and averted her eyes back to their feet.

“Engagement?”

Again, Brienne shook her head, avoiding his emerald green eyes.

Jaime huffed out a breath, his arm tightening around her waist. It was their second lesson of the week and Brienne didn’t seem to talk much, apart from the occasional apology when she stepped on his toes. It wasn’t until the end of the lesson, he caught her glancing at the other women in the class who were much more advanced than her, but only because they had been coming to the class for months. Jaime could tell she was timid.

“You only stepped on me a handful of times, Brienne. Well done.” Jaime teased gently, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as they finished up for the evening.

“Next lesson... I want it to be a little quieter. Too many distractions in this place. My apartment is just a few blocks down the street, and there’s a studio there. No one uses it.”

Brienne stared at him, chewing on her lower lip as she contemplated the idea. It would be nice to be alone, to not compare herself to the other women that danced around her... With a curt nod, she took out her diary and a pen, and scribbled down her number before she handed it to Jaime.

“Just let me know the address. I’ll be there.”


	3. Chapter 3

No one used the studio that Jaime had referred to, because said studio was in Jaime’s apartment. No, apartment doesn’t quite fit the bill. His penthouse. How could a dance teacher afford something like this?

Brienne swallowed thickly as she stood in his living room, her eyes trailing over the art hung up above the large fireplace. His home was beautiful, extremely modern with artwork and sculptures dotted around. And although it was beautiful to look at, it didn’t feel like a home, it didn’t feel lived in. There were no family photos anywhere to be seen, unlike Brienne’s apartment, which was filled with photographs of her family, her late mother and brother, her friends. Although she wasn’t in many of them, she liked having them around.

“Brienne,” Jaime smiles at her, and she feels like her knees might collapse from under her as he passes her her glass of white wine.

“You have a beautiful home. Very.. very modern.” She speaks softly, before taking a small sip from her glass.

Jaime just shrugs, taking a seat on the sofa across from Brienne. “It’s home for now. Serviced flat. I’m not sure if I want something more permanent quite yet, so this place will do just fine for now.”

She nods as he speaks, her teeth biting down onto her lower lip.

“Why did you decide to take lessons with me?” Brienne blurts out, a blush rising from her chest to her hairline, and she doesn’t miss Jaime’s sly grin as he watches her.

“Because I thought you were interesting. And although perhaps slightly awkward, you have insane muscles, so I thought — think — you could pick up dancing easily. And you have! On our last lesson, you only stomped on my feet twice.”

“I don’t stomp!”

“You do. A little.”

Brienne huffs, but she knows it’s all in jest.

—

Once they’ve both finished their glasses of wine, they head down to the dance studio. She takes off her sweater, revealing a blue sport bra, and Jaime knows he shouldn’t stare but he can’t help himself as his eyes trace from her small chest and down to her toned stomach. It’s his turn to swallow thickly, and Brienne winces slightly when she notices.

“I can put it back on —“

“What? No. Nope, it’s fine. You’re perfect. I mean — this is. This is fine. Come on.”

He holds his hand out for her to take, and he wraps his other arm around her waist, his hand settling on the small of her back with his thumb tracing over her skin as she grasps his hand and places her other hand on his shoulder.

“If it’s not a wedding or an engagement, what are you doing this for?”

“My father is trying to set me up with a friend of his — I thought.. I thought maybe that if I could dance well, they’d excuse my appearance.”

Jaime frowned, holding her tighter.

“Excuse your appearance? You’re a beauty, Brienne Tarth.”

He pulled back to give her that signature Lannister grin, which was wiped off his face as soon as Brienne roughly pushed him away from her.

“Don’t.” She picked up her sweater, and pulled it over her head as tears threatened to fall. He had been so kind, and perhaps that made him worse than all the others.

“Brienne, I — if i overstepped, I’m sorry.”

“Go — go fu —“ Brienne had tried to take Margaery’s advice, and tell him to go fuck himself, but she couldn’t bring herself to curse. “Goodbye, Jaime.” She just muttered instead, shouldering her way past him as she left his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaime stared at the ceiling, his eyebrows knitted together as he thought about her. He was just trying to be nice, flirt, even. Why had she run the minute he had given her a compliment? He wasn’t used to this. Usually, women fell at his feet whether he wanted it or not, and the only woman he genuinely wanted to impress had ran a mile.

He had been thinking about it for hours, mulling it over in his mind, before he thought back to what she had said just before that dreaded compliment.

“My father is trying to set me up with a friend of his.”

Jaime was well aware that friends could be younger, but he had an awful feeling about this. Why on earth would Brienne want to date someone that was friends with her dad? Wasn’t that a little weird?

And why couldn’t he get her out of his head? Why was he losing sleep over a woman he had met just three times?

With a groan he rolled over to his stomach, and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. 1.32 am. Not too late to text her, right?

(It definitely was.)

He wrote 4 different drafts, before finally settling on something simple.

Jaime: im sorry if i offended u

Jaime: and im sorry i made u upset. can we meet up?

Jaime: not right now but just when ur ready. doesn’t have to be for a lesson. just want to make sure u know i didn’t mean anything other than i think u look good. and i maybe shouldn’t have said anything but sometimes my mouth gets carried away

Okay. Maybe it wasn’t just a simple, short text, like he had intended.

As the texts reached Brienne, her eyes fluttered open and she twisted around in her bed to reach over to the bedside table. She rolled her eyes when she seen his name, but they immediately softened when she read his messages.

When Jaime has been nice to her, it had made her day. She had excitedly told Sansa, who gave her a pitying smile. She was glad, of course, but watching her friend start to get all giddy because of someone showing her the smallest bit of human decency was a little... sad, really.

And now, she just felt silly about it all. Of course Jaime was just mocking her. Of course dance lessons weren’t going to make men magically fall at her feet at this silly ball. She had half a mind to call her father and tell him to fuck the suitors, she was content with being single and if she did live alone with three cats, that was perfectly fine and she would be more than happy with that. Perfectly fine.

But it wasn’t fine at all, and Brienne wouldn’t say any of that to her father because she was Brienne Tarth and disappointing anyone, especially her father, was not something she could deal with.

She read his texts, reread them 4 times, and chewed on her lower lip. He genuinely seemed sorry. Maybe she had been too harsh, too quick to judge. Maybe he was being genuine, and not mocking her.

Brienne: Be honest. Were you being honest, or were you just making a cruel joke at my expense?

Brienne: I don’t appreciate being mocked. I moved away from Tarth because of that.

Jaime: I wasn’t being cruel. 100% honest.

Jaime: I can’t stop thinking about it. Please tell me. What age is this guy your father is setting you up with?

Brienne: oh

Brienne: 52

Jaime: wait what

Jaime: and you are?

Brienne: 24

Jaime: and you’re alright with this?

Brienne: don’t have a choice

Jaime: why not?

Brienne frowned at his text, turning over to lay on her stomach as she thought up her reply. Would it be best to just tell him goodnight, or would she open up to him?

Laying in the darkness somehow made her more vulnerable.

Brienne: i don’t want to be that whole “I’m not like other girls” person, but I’m not. I’m awfully tall, an eyesore, and extremely awkward. Need I go on?

Jaime: oh okay so you forgot a few things

Brienne’s heart plummeted, as she waited for his list of insults. Her finger hovered over the ‘block’ option, before his texts came through.

Jaime: astonishing eyes

Jaime: has the best laugh. honestly when i heard you laugh the other night.. melted.

Jaime: you’re funny. but in the best way, you have the driest humour.

Jaime: you’re kind. I know we don’t know each other *that* well, but I can see it in your eyes.

Jaime: legs

Jaime: did I say legs

Jaime: BECAUSE LEGS

Jaime: okay enough about you, please feed my ego. I’m like tinkerbell. Give me applause and tell me I’m pretty, Brienne.

Brienne choked back a laugh, which would surely be loud enough to wake her roommate.

Brienne:  🙄

Brienne: goodnight, Jaime.

Brienne: ☺️💙 x


	5. Chapter 5

Jaime wanted to give Brienne space to think things over. But he wasn’t very patient. He checked his phone at least 20 times the next morning, hoping she would send him a text or call.

By twelve in the afternoon, he had almost given up entirely.

Most of the afternoon passed, and at 4pm, Jaime heard his phone buzz on his desk and leaped for it, desperately entering his password to check who had texted him.

Brienne: finished work. can’t go for coffee or I’ll be awake all evening. I’m sorry.

Jaime sighed in defeat, and was ready to type up a text to say that was fine, when his phone buzzed again.

Brienne: but it’s Friday, and I wouldn’t be opposed to a glass of wine. I’m sure you already have plans, with it being the weekend and all, but if you don’t..

Jaime: I AM FREE

Jaime: FREE AS A BIRD

Brienne: my place? My roommate has gone to her parents for the weekend.

Brienne: [attaches google maps link to her home]

Brienne slipped her phone into her coat pocket, and tried to urge the butterflies in her stomach to go away. There was no point in getting excited over someone as handsome as Jaime, it just wouldn’t work out. He was handsome and she was everything but.

—

Although Brienne hadn’t exactly told him when to show up, she really hadn’t expected him to be waiting by her door when she got home from work. She arched an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as he held a pizza in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

“I figured that you probably haven’t eaten yet, if you’ve just got off work.”


	6. Chapter 6

After a few glasses of wine, Brienne found herself enjoying Jaime’s company. And so had Sapphire. The ex-rescue cat was always weary of new people, especially men, but the black cat had found herself nestled against Jaime’s side, and eventually had claimed his lap as her new seat. It made Brienne melt, but also slightly jealous since she had brought Sapphire home two years ago and she hadn’t warmed up to Brienne so quickly.

“So, tell me. Why do you want to go and meet someone so much older than you?” Jaime asked, turning to face Brienne with his glass of wine.

“I— I think this is my fathers last option. He’s been trying to set me up for years, and I don’t think he realises just how painful it is to be rejected all the time.

I don’t think he hears the whispers like I do. I can always hear them snigger into my ear when I have to dance with them and it’s awkward. So I thought that maybe if I could actually dance, that would make it easier. But it’s — it’s stupid. I’m clumsy, and awkward, and unsightly. Dancing is the least of my worries.”

Jaime watched her hands twist together anxiously, and he gently shooed Sapphire from his lap.

“Those men sound like cowards. You’re not unsightly. And you’re not clumsy or awkward. Okay, you’ve stepped on my feet a few times, but that’s expected when you’ve only just started taking lessons. And the music you picked is faster than what I would usually like to start off with.”

Using his phone, he clicked on the YouTube app and streamed it to her TV, before selecting a The Wonder of You - Villagers.

“Come on. Dance with me. I’ll show you that you’re not as clumsy as you think you are.”

Brienne looked at his outstretched hand, and her nose crinkled as she let out a nervous laugh.

“Jaime—“

“Do you want me to stand here and serenade you instead? Because I will and believe me, that will be so much more awkward.”

Brienne slipped her hand into his and let him pull her to her feet, his arms immediately circling around her waist once she was up. She had no choice but to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

Jaime swayed with her in time with the music, humming the song into her ear as he pulled her close to him. And once the song came to an end, Jaime pulled back just enough to look at her, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek.

“Jaime —“

“Brienne.”

To his surprise, it was Brienne who closed the distance between them. Without another thought, her lips were on his, and it was clumsy and soft and everything Jaime wanted for the rest of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaime took control of the kiss, and stepped backwards until the back of his knees touched the sofa. It was only at that point that he pulled away from Brienne, so he could sit himself down and tug her into his lap. She straddled his hips, and instead of kissing him again, she nuzzled her nose against his.

“I like you, Brienne.” He rolled his hips against hers, letting her feel just how much he liked her. She gasped quietly, her held tilting back as she pushed her hips against his, rocking against him as his lips pressed hot kisses along the column of her neck.

They stayed like that for a few moments, before Brienne opened her eyes. She stared ahead for a few moments, looking at herself in the mirror that her roommate had insisted on putting up. Her chest and face were covered in a splotchy blush, from the alcohol or from their actions she wasn’tsure, and her hair dishevelled. And then she glanced down at Jaime, who was now looking up at her in concern as she had stopped grinding her hips, and it brought her back to reality. Who did she think she was, kissing someone as handsome as he was? Letting a few throwaway comments cloud her mind?

“You have to leave. Jaime, get out.” She snapped, after she had climbed off him, her cheeks darkening even more. “Please.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You can’t keep pushing people away, Brienne. I like you. I like the way you look, I like the way you laugh —“

“Stop it. Please, Jaime.”

“No. You need to hear this. Why do you seem to think that it’s absurd that someone would like you?” Jaime frowned, sliding closer to her to reach for her hand. When she didn’t flinch away, but leaned into his touch, Jaime wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

“I — it’s okay if you don’t like me. That’s fine. We can still be friends, and we can still continue to take lessons together. But please, Brienne, please let someone in. You’ve listened to people make nasty comments about you, why won’t you listen when someone compliments you? Or is interested in you?”

Brienne just sniffled, shrugging her shoulders as she buried her face against his chest. He was right, she had allowed the awful comments linger in her mind for years, but didn’t allow her to accept the kind words.

“It wouldn’t work out, Jaime. We’d be lying to ourselves. I like you, I do — but it wouldn’t work.”

Jaime rubbed soothing circles on her shoulder, his nose pressed into her hair. It was disappointing to hear, but he respected her, and he respected her decision. At least they could stay friends.

“I’ll go. But give me a call if you need to talk, Brienne.”

After kissing her forehead, Jaime collected his things and gave her a small wave.

“I’ll see you on Tuesday.” He murmured, but she didn’t answer him. Just nodded, and waved back.

Once he was back in his apartment, Jaime sighed as he slumped onto his sofa and pulled out his phone.

Jaime: You deserve better than being set up with your fathers friend. Just remember that.

It took him a second or two, but he soon realised that the message didn’t read as delivered. She had blocked his number. He sighed in defeat, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he tilted his head back on the sofa.


	9. Chapter 9

“Sansa, you need to pick someone else as maid of honour. I swear to god, there is no way that I could wear a dress. I’m honoured, of course I am, but please. Pick someone else.”

“Nope. You have been my best friend for six years, you saved me from Ramsay, you were there for me when I lost my dad.... You’re the only one I want as my maid of honour.”

Brienne groaned loudly, closing her eyes as her best friend looked through different types of dresses for the wedding. She was happy that Sansa had found Tyrion, she didn’t know much about him and had only met him a handful of times, but he made Sansa happy and that was all that mattered to Brienne. 

“How was Tarth, by the way? You haven’t mentioned anything about it.”

“He took one look at me and then left. Dad cancelled the party.”

Brienne neglected to tell her how truly awful it had been. The older ‘gentleman’ had told her that he’d expect her to stay at home, be compliant, answer to his every beck and call. He had also warned her of the implications of what would happen if she didn’t, and she broke his nose. Nothing had ever been more satisfying.

“Arsehole. Hey, Tyrion’s brother is going to be the best man and instead of dance lessons —“

“I am not taking any lessons. No way, Sansa. I only need to dance once with Tyrion’s brother.”

“But he’s teaching us for free —“

“Doesn’t matter.”

It had been four months since she had cut all contact with Jaime, yet she found herself thinking of him and what he was doing and how he was. Visiting another dance teacher would just make her miss him more, and she didn’t need that.

“His brother is very attractive. I think you’d like him. He’s called —“

“I like this dress,” Brienne immediately interrupted, pointing to a dress that, realistically, she knew would not be flattering. She just needed Sansa to stop talking.

“Oh, you’re right! And your legs would look amazing in that.”

Brienne thanked the heavens that her distraction had worked, and started to ask questions about the venue, how Sansa’s dress fitting was going. Anything to stop her from bringing up any uncomfortable topics, such as dating.


	10. Chapter 10

Brienne had dreaded seeing the dress and the colour that Sansa had picked out for the bridesmaids. Dresses weren’t usually made for women of her height, and instead of being floor length they would awkwardly cut off at her ankles or her shins.

This dress, however, was different. Her hands had skimmed down the emerald green tulle skirt, grasping the fabric between her fingers as she looked at herself in the dressing room with her head tilted. It was long enough to be floor length on her body, the high neck and short sleeves didn’t bring attention to her broad shoulders, and there was a matching belt that tied around her waist and gave the illusion of having a more womanly figure. And for once, she felt pretty.

Sansa had clapped loudly in delight when she had seen her best friend, and hugged Brienne tightly.

—

Unfortunately, due to work commitments, Brienne didn’t have the chance to get to know Tyrion. That, and the fact that Sansa lived almost four hours away. They spoke every day on the phone, but it was mostly Sansa ranting and raving about how she was going to have to chase people for RSVPs, or how Tyrion’s father had tried to take control of the venue, or how Tyrion’s brother was so drunk that he had almost vomited down his new suit when it was delivered. ‘Moron’, she thought ‘and I’m going to have to dance with him.’

On the morning of the wedding, Brienne had stayed with Sansa and the other bridesmaids as they prepared for the long day ahead. By the time they were ready to head to the venue, Brienne was exhausted from all of the excitement.

“Okay, Brienne. You’re walking down the aisle with the best man, because you’re maid of honour. Tyrion’s brother. Yes, before you say it, the moron who almost ruined his suit. His name is Jaime and he’s really sweet, he just doesn’t understand that his younger brother can drink him under the table.”

Brienne rolled her eyes at Sansa, nodding as she handed the bride her bouquet.

As the groomsmen walked in, Brienne didn’t have time to pay attention to any of them. She fixed Sansa’s hair, before frowning when she felt someone’s hand between her shoulders.

“Rude of you not to say hi.”

Brienne raised an eyebrow, twisting round to face Jaime dressed in a navy suit. Her mouth instantly went dry as she gaped at him, and Sansa crinkled her nose.

“Hi.” She eventually whispered, and Jaime held out his arm for her to take. He could feel her hands shake, and she was so very glad that the dress had a high enough neckline to cover the splotchy blush that was no doubt appearing on her pale skin.


	11. Chapter 11

“You look nice,” he leaned close to her, and she shushed him quietly as they walked down the aisle.

“This isn’t the time for chit chat, Jaime.”

“When is the right time? You still have my number blocked.”

Brienne at least looked affronted, and she let go of his arm when they got to the end of the aisle. Thank the gods she didn’t have to stand beside him during the ceremony.

—

Brienne had originally thought that having to pose for photographs would be the most anxiety inducing task of the day. And it still was, but the anxiety had just been enhanced now that she had to stand next to the most beautiful man in the entire world.

She allowed him to wrap his arm around her waist, giving a silent nod of permission. His hand rested on her hip and she was thankful for the bouquet in her hands, glad to just have something to clutch onto before she ran a mile.

“I dreamed of you.” He spoke eventually.

“What?”

“Most nights. Most nights, I dream of you.” Jaime tightened his grip on her, and she sighed softly as she let herself lean into him. “It’s been over a year, and I can’t get you out of my mind, Brienne.”

“I’m sorry for blocking you. I’m sorry for not turning up to the lessons. It — it was all just overwhelming.”

Jaime nodded, and reached for her left hand. He held it up in front of him, before a smirk graced his lips and he let it go.

“What was that?” She laughed, and Jaime just shrugged.

“I was just hoping that you didn’t meet the love of your life when you went to Tarth. Maybe I still have a chance to shoot my shot.”

“Maybe you do.”


	12. Chapter 12

Margaery stood beside Brienne at the reception, glancing to Jaime who was chatting with his father, and elbowed Brienne.

“Can you believe Sansa had banned us from, and I quote, ‘fornicating with the groomsmen’, and Tyrion has the nerve to have a brother that looks like that? How am I supposed to keep my hands off him?”

Brienne snorted, raising her glass of wine to her lips. “Sansa has banned you from fornicating with the groomsmen, because you’re on make up duty and you can’t just disappear. Besides, I don’t see what you mean. Yes, he’s handsome. And he’s very kind, and funny. And he’s also very smart. But I just don’t get what you mean. He’s like every other man here.”

Margaery raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything else to Brienne they were being ushered to sit down. Jaime took his seat next to Brienne, and glanced over at her with his most charming smile.

They made polite conversation over dinner, before Margaery slipped between Brienne and Jaime. She crouched down to speak into Brienne’s ear.

“Would you mind if we switched dance partners? Podrick is a sweetie, I promise.”

Brienne winced slightly, and glanced down the long table to see the younger man down his third vodka and soda, laughing giddily at one of Tyrion’s jokes. He was at least a foot shorter than her, and it would look absolutely ridiculous, but she didn’t want to disappoint her friend.

“Actually,” Jaime interjected, tapping Margaery on the shoulder. “I’d like to dance with Brienne. If that’s alright. We had lessons a while back and I’d like to see it she’s improved any,” he shot Brienne a wink, making her blush. Margaery looked between Jaime, and Brienne, and it dawned on her.

“He’s the dance teacher you —“

“Margaery, the speeches are about to start,” Brienne gave her a look that said ‘shut up. stop talking and sit down.’

The smug grin didn’t leave Jaime’s lips as he swung back on his chair.

“You told your friends about me.”

“I told them nothing. Shut up. Stop swinging on your chair. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“I won’t —“ Jaime couldn’t even finish his sentence, and his smug smirk was wiped off his face as his chair tipped backwards and he fell to the floor.

Brienne could not hold back her loud laugh as she watched him scramble to his feet, brushing his suit down as he picked up his chair. He huffed like a petulant child when his father shot him a glare, and sat himself back down next to Brienne.

—

Brienne’s palms started to sweat when it was time to finally dance with Jaime. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter as she walked into the dance floor with her hand in his, and he couldn’t have pulled her closer if he tried.

As the song started, Brienne raised her eyebrows and glanced over to Sansa, who gave her a knowing smirk and mouthed ‘Jaime picked it’ to her.

He hummed The Wonder of You into her ear as they swayed, and she tightened her arms around his shoulders. “Did you know I would be here?” She asked, absentmindedly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“I only found out last month. You have no idea how excited I was, Brienne. Nervous, too. You aren’t mad, are you? I asked Sansa not to tell you.”

Brienne gulped and shook her head, pulling back just enough to look him in the eye.

“I — I dream of you, too. And I regret pushing you away. It — I always think about what we could have had.”

“Could have.”

“I — could have.” She agreed. 


	13. Chapter 13

Later in the evening, wherever Brienne went Jaime followed. It didn’t go unnoticed either; she had spotted Sansa smirking at them, giving her new husband a fist bump as Jaime chattered in her ear. 

Glancing over at him, Brienne tugged her lower lip between her teeth. She liked him, she really did, but what would people say when they seen them together? How many jokes would it take before he snapped and broke things off with her? He would only be able to handle so much. 

She snapped herself out of those thoughts with a shake of her head. She had been working for months with her therapist to try and erase any of the bad thoughts she conjured up about herself. 

As she reached for her wine glass, Jaime caught her hand in his and entwined their fingers. 

“Brienne, are you alright?” He asked, looking at her flushed cheeks. 

“Upstairs. Can we — can we go upstairs? My room?” 

Jaime didn’t think twice. He jumped out of his seat, downed the last sip of his whisky before he pulled her to her feet. It was only when he got in the elevator he realised he didn’t have a clue where her room was, or even what floor. She pressed the button, and as soon as the doors closed together, Brienne’s lips were on Jaime’s and he had her pressed up against the mirrored wall. 

“Let’s get this out of our system. Maybe it’ll be easier to forget about each other if we just.. let it happen,” she murmured against his lips, groaning as he pulled away to nip at the skin available on her neck. 

“I don’t want to forget about you. I don’t want to just get it out of my system. I want you.” 

As the elevator stopped at Brienne’s floor, Jaime stepped back with his hand outstretched for hers. She stared at the palm of his hand and blinked, tempted to push him out of the lift and press the ground floor and go back to the party, drink copious amounts of tequila until she forgot his name. Instead, she grasped onto his hand and exhaled slowly. 

“I— I haven’t done this before. With anyone.” 

“We don’t have to do it. We can just kiss. Talk. I just want to be in there, with you.”


	14. Chapter 14

Brienne poured them each a drink from the mini bar, Jaime watched her hands as they trembled. He took them from her and sat them on her bedside table, before his hands cupped her cheeks. 

“No pressure.” He kissed her forehead. “None at all,” he kissed her nose, a grin taking over his lips as she giggled - giggled - at his kisses. He walked her to the bed and urged her to sit down on the bed, with him standing between her legs. His thumb trailed over her lower lip, then his knuckles brushed her cheek, and finally, his hand moved to the back of her neck. As his finger brushed against the button of her dress, Brienne gave him a nod of approval and before she knew it, it was undone. The top part of her dress fell to her waist, and Brienne watched his Adam’s apple bob in his throat as he swallowed roughly. 

His eyes didn’t break contact from hers once, until she looked down at her lap, with her hands rested on her legs as she fought the urge to cover herself. 

“Wow,” he eventually breathed out. “I don’t know how it’s possible Brienne, but you are more magnificent than I had imagined.” 

“Imagined?” Somehow she found the confidence to work on the knot of his tie, before she unbuttoned his shirt as he stood between her legs. He shrugged it to the floor, bringing her hand to rest over his heart. 

“I told you. I dream about you. And they’re —“ he chuckled, and nudges her to lie back against the pillows as he climbed over her. “They’re not always innocent little dreams. I’ve been thinking about these legs wrapped around me, around my waist,” he dropped a kiss to her collarbone, as his hand urged her to wrap her leg around him. “Around my head. I could show you exactly what I mean, if you’d like.” 

Her hips thrusted against his, and she nodded desperately. It was all the answer he needed, but he grinned when her next sentence came out in a breathless pant;

“Yes, gods. _Please_ , Jaime. Show me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any tips for writing smut pls hmu bc I always worry it’s terrible lmao :)))


	15. Chapter 15

There was something about Jaime’s touch that made Brienne want to just scream as loud as she could. His hands would caress her skin, and although his touch was gentle, they left a burning sensation wherever they touched. She writhed beneath him as lips covered her nipple, and she could feel his smug smirk against her skin when he heard her gasp. 

“Off,” he ordered, when he pushed her dress up to her waist. She propped herself up to help him with the dress, and her hand reached back to find the light switch. Before she could reach it, Jaime grasped her hand, intertwining their fingers as their hands rested against her head. “No,” he whispered, before his teeth scraped against the sensitive skin on her nipple. 

“Do you want me to turn around? I can turn around.” 

Jaime pulled back with a frown, his nose bumping against hers as he moved back up to kiss her. 

“I want to see you. Every part of you. I want you to look into my eyes as you tip over the edge.”

Brienne nodded silently, and her hand cupped the back of his neck as he kissed from her face, to her neck, down to her chest. And then his lips touched stomach, Brienne let the most guttural moan escape from her lips, and he positioned himself between her thighs with her legs pulled over his shoulders. 

“Don’t think too much, Brienne. Just concentrate on how this feels, and I’m right here. Just concentrate on us for now.” 


	16. Chapter 16

Brienne still clutched his hand, which made it more difficult for him to tug her underwear down her long legs, but if it comforted her, he’d hold her hand all damn night if he had to. His mouth fell to her thighs, and he pressed open mouthed kisses to every inch of skin his mouth could reach, apart from where she wanting and wet. 

“You’re being a tease,” she whispered, as her hips jutted closer involuntarily. 

Jaime laughed, and she could feel his hot breath against her centre. It was almost unbearable, having him so close but barely even touching her. He didn’t give her the chance to complain any further. Using his free hand, he dragged his thumb over the small bundle of nerves between the apex of her thighs and smirked when she keened and whined beneath him. He replaced his thumb with his lips and moaned softly at the first taste of her. 

Any other time, Brienne would be mortified to have a man between her legs, nipping and sucking at her most sensitive parts. Now, she didn’t care. His hand squeezed hers comfortingly, as her other hand carded through his hair. His tongue flattened against her, flicking against the nerves, and just when Brienne didn’t think the pleasure could get any better he pushed the tip of his finger inside her and she angled her hips to take him deeper. His thumb brushed across her knuckles, and her heels pressed into his hips as she arched her back against the bed, whimpering his name in barely comprehensible pants. 

He added a second finger, and when he heard her breathing hitch, he curled them just so and Brienne couldn’t quite describe what was happening to her body. She had made herself come before, of course she had, nothing felt quite as good as Jaime’s hand and mouth on her. She could feel it build up and up and up, but the minute she opened her eyes to look down at him, she found him watching her intently and as soon as her eyes locked with his, her climax crashed over her, and she whined and squirmed beneath him, giving his hair a quick tug to pull him away from her. Jaime sat up on his knees and pushed his dress pants down. Once they were kicked to the side, he settled himself on top of her, peppering her face with quick kisses as she came down from her high with her eyes closed. 

“You are so good. That was so good. That was —“ Brienne eventually opened her eyes, a dazed grin gracing her large lips. Jaime just wanted to kiss them all evening. 

“Just good? I’ll have to practice then.” 

Brienne nodded enthusiastically, hiding her face against his shoulder as his hardened cock pressed against the inside of her thigh. She reached down and tentatively touched him through his boxers, palming him in her hand as he rocked his hips. 

“You — gods that’s good — dont have to. We can go back down to the party.” 

“I’m not leaving this hotel room until tomorrow morning, Jaime. And I’d like it if you didn’t either.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how uncouth of me to write this at my work desk at 12 in the afternoon lmao


	17. Chapter 17

“Let’s not — oh, fuck, Brienne —“ he grunted as she dragged her nails down his back while her other hand slipped into his boxers. She curled her fingers around him, as her lips pressed against his shoulder. 

“I— Brienne, I don’t want to have sex with you tonight —“ Jaime felt her grip slacken, and she pulled her hand away as if she had been scolded. He watched her eyes and could almost feel the anxiety and self deprecating thoughts roll through her mind. “No, no, stop thinking. Please. I want to have sex with you, gods, I do. I want nothing more than to be inside you, but I want to make sure that this is something you want.” 

“I want.” She replied, almost pathetically. 

“I know. I know you do. But I’d like to date you first. I don’t want to sleep with you at a wedding and never hear from you again. I want to take you out for dinner, visit Tarth with you, take you to Casterly.” 

Brienne just sighed, and shook her head. 

“That isn’t something you want with me. It’s just something you want in general. Weddings always make people a little more romantic, but it’s just temporary. You’ll wake up and realise that I’m not the person men want to date. Men don’t want to have sex with me, or take me out to dinner, or take me home to Tarth to meet my father. The sooner you realise that, the better.” 

She shifted away from him, pulling the blanket around her as she reached over for the vodka and soda she had poured. 

“I want you, Brienne. Simple as that. I know there are walls built up around you as high as the sky and people have been cruel. It’s hard, but you have to open your heart to the possibility of happiness.” 

Instead of leaving her to her thoughts, Jaime sat at the edge of her bed and wrapped his arm around her waist as he dropped a kiss to her shoulder. 

“And I don’t care what other men want or don’t want. I want you. Don’t shut me out, Brienne. Please.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor touch starved brienne needs a hug :((( i promise that this fic won’t always be so angsty, Brienne just has to work through some insecurities first.


	18. Chapter 18

Jaime didn’t leave Brienne, and Brienne didn’t ask him to go. He found her pyjamas in her neatly packed suitcase, before he climbed back into bed with her. His arms circled around her waist once she had the oversized t shirt and shorts on, and he pulled her back against his chest. She tensed in his arms, but soon relaxed when she felt his arms tighten around her. 

“Brienne?” He asked, as he kissed her shoulder. “Where did your confidence go?”

She opened her eyes, her hand covering his as her eyes adjusted to the dark room. He entwined their fingers, letting her think about it. 

“The dress — it made me feel — I don’t know, pretty? Is that stupid? It just made me — I don’t know. I felt pretty with the dress on, and once it came off —“ 

“It’s not stupid, Brienne. You were confident because you felt good in the dress — and my god did you look great in it. But. That’s what I see any time I look at you.” 

Brienne sighed and shut her eyes as his hand trailed over her hip. His lips travelled to her ear, and he tugged her lobe between his teeth. 

“Please let me take you out. You like me, I like you. It’d be a shame to let that go to waste.” 

Eventually, Brienne nodded and squeezed his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how would we feel about bringing Cersei into this? Or shall we keep this story in*est free?


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Brienne awoke to find herself tangled up in Jaime’s arms, her face pressed against his bare chest as he snored softly. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and tried to move off the bed without waking him. She made her away to the bathroom and turned the shower on. As she waited for the water to heat up, Brienne glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair had lost its curl from the previous day, and were now soft waves. She had the tiniest bit of mascara beneath her eyes, but other than that there was no make up left on her skin. Her finger trailed down her nose as she stared at her features, and for once, instead of pointing out the areas that she didn’t like, she tried to notice the things that she did like. Her eyes, for one. She knew that they were pretty, many people had told her so, including Jaime. And although her nose had been broken twice over, she tried to appreciate the crookedness as her finger skimmed along it. She tried as hard as she could to believe that someone, especially someone like Jaime Lannister, could fall in love with her. 

When the mirror began to steam up, Brienne snapped out of her day dream and took a step back to undress. 

Brienne stayed in the shower much longer than she had really intended. When she opened the door to find her bed empty and Jaime’s clothes gone, she sighed in disappointment. She had hoped that he’d still be there to wrap his strong arms around her, and maybe even go for breakfast. But it seemed like he had came to his senses. 

Or so she thought. She had just sat at the dressing table to dry her hair when her room door opened, and Jaime bumped it open with his hip. One hand held onto a paper bag, and the other held a cup holder with two cups of coffee. He had also changed while he was out. Brienne found herself grinning as he said good morning with a kiss, placing the bag down in front of her. 

“I didn’t know what you’d like, so I just got one of everything. And — okay, don’t kill me, but I also extended your booking for another evening. Sansa said you were going to buy a train ticket at the station, but I’m going to drive home tomorrow afternoon. And instead of staying with tyrion and Sansa for another night, I’d like to —“ 

“That sounds like a good plan, Jaime.” She interrupted his rambling, her arms circling around his neck as she leaned in for another kiss. 


	20. Chapter 20

Brienne had tried to talk Jaime into going to a museum, or at least leave her hotel room — and it had almost worked, until he had encouraged her to lay back with her legs hooked over his shoulders. In his defence, it didn’t take much coaxing. Just a few extra kisses, a nibble here and there at her neck, his hand cupping between her legs... He spent most of the afternoon with his face between her legs and it was time well spent. 

“Jaime, gods,” she hummed quietly, as his hand played with the waistband of her shorts. “Aren’t you tired? Doesn’t your tongue hurt?” 

“I’m not tired, and a little but it’s worth it. You’re worth it. I hearing you moan —” 

Brienne clamped a hand over his mouth, a playful glare gracing her features. “Don’t you dare.” 

“Mmkay,” he mumbled against her hand. 

“Thank you.” 

As soon as she took her hand away, Jaime lightly grabbed both her wrists so she couldn’t cover his mouth. 

“Jaime!” He feigned Brienne’s voice and let out the most obscene moan. 

“Oh, you’re unbelievable!” She squealed, wriggling out of his grip. She flipped him on his back and straddled him, holding his hands above his head. Jaime only smirked up at her, and she leaned down to kiss the smug grin off his lips. Her hips pressed into his, grinding gently as her teeth nipped at his lower lip. 

“Jaime,” she pulled back, slightly breathless. “I want to make you feel the way you make me feel. Teach me what to do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted in a while! Also I don’t think I’ll be writing Jaime getting the old 👅 💦 because I’m very gay and don’t know the first thing about peens. On the other hand, might give it a try 😅 haven’t quite decided yet


	21. Chapter 21

Brienne sat between his legs, and swatted away his hand as he tried to unbuckle his belt for her. 

“It’s my turn, Jaime.” She smiled shyly at him as her fingers undid his belt. He was half hard by the time her long fingers wrapped around his cock, and he moaned. “Teach me what to do..” 

Jaime nodded, before letting his head fall back on the pillow. “Grip just a little harder, Gods, yes, just like that.” He clutched the bedsheets in his hand, his eyes closing tightly as Brienne wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock. He really hadn’t expected to use her mouth, so when he felt her tongue trail over the tip, he almost whimpered. His hand fell to the back of her neck when she took him fully in her mouth, and for a moment Brienne panicked in case he pushed her too far. But he didn’t. He just held her hair back from her face, his other hand reaching up to brush his knuckles against her cheek. She waited on further instructions from him, but he gave her none, so she took that as a good sign. She sucked teasingly, and her hand cupped his balls as she every so gently grazed her teeth against his velvety skin. 

“Brienne, look at me. Please. Look at me.” He stuttered and stammered, and when she opened her eyes she met his, black with desire. He couldn’t hold on any longer, and he tugged on her hair to tell her to pull away. She released him, and used her hand to massage along his length. It was only a matter of seconds and Jaime had let out a gutteral moan as he came into her hand, and she sat up on her knees to lean over for a tissue to clean them up. He just lay there, with the laziest and happiest of smiles, before he pulled her down against him and kissed her lovingly. 

“You are outstanding, Brienne Tarth.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A poor attempt at writing Brienne giving head lmao pls forgive me


	22. Chapter 22

“I like this.” Brienne murmured against Jaime’s lips, and he gently tugged her lower lip between his teeth. 

“Kissing? Me too.” 

Brienne shook her head as her hand cupped his cheek, drawing him closer for another kiss. 

“You being.. on top. When we’re kissing. I like that. It’s — it feels safe. It’s like you’re anchoring me down, stopping my anxieties from letting me float away and overthink.” 

Jaime kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips and her chin. 

Brienne had gone on so long being the protector. Looking out for her friends and family, protecting herself from the cruel words of her peers and strangers. 

“It feels like it’s my turn to be protected, you know? Does that sound stupid? It sounds stupid, doesn’t it?” 

Jaime just shook his head, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he inhaled. “It doesn’t sound stupid at all. That’s exactly how I want you to feel. Safe. Appreciated. Protected. Adored. And gods, if you let me, I’ll make sure that you feel that way for the rest of our lives.” 

When he pulled back to look at her, he frowned when a tear rolled down her cheek. He pushed it away with the pad of his thumb and kissed her crooked nose that he had come to adore. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m happy. Just — I’m extremely happy.” 


End file.
